


impact

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flogging, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: He was sick of sloppy handjobs in rest stop bathrooms, sick of chaste kisses on the bus, sick of being on his best behavior for months and months on end.





	impact

Luis's fingers slip into the back of his choker and Remington stills, going silent for a brief momemt, like the wind had been knocked out of him even though Luis didn't pull - not this time. He sees Sebastian's eyes narrow, slight but obvious, and he forces himself to regain his smile, start his story back up. Luis doesn't do it again for a little while, but he was warm against Remington's back, present and overwhelming.

It's more or less about pushing Luis's buttons when Luis couldn't do much about it. He knew Luis knew that, of course, but they were about half an hour away from being alone, and Remington wanted it _bad_. He was sick of sloppy handjobs in rest stop bathrooms, sick of chaste kisses on the bus, sick of being on his best behavior for months and months on end. He felt wired, every nerve burning under his skin, hyper-sensitive to every place his and Luis's body touched. He sneaks a hand behind himself, groping at Luis's thigh, and up just a little more-

Luis yanks hard on the choker and Remington almost squeals out loud. He doesn't, but he wants to, and his eyes feel huge right now. Everyone's going to notice if this goes much further, and Remington's already taking shallow breaths. He tries to think of a quick out, something not too suspicious - he can't take another knowing look from Austin - but nothing comes to mind. Luis lets up on his throat.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed early, guys." Luis speaks up, and Remington struggles to not jump onto that statement.

"Yeah?" Austin says, and there's a ghost of a smirk tugging at his lips that Remington barely catches. His dark eyes shift from Luis to Remington, and he tilts his head a bit. His gaze drops minutely, and Remington tenses, holding his breath. "You look tired, Remi." He adds before glancing back to his phone.

Luis isn't behind him anymore. Remington feels shaken; a little called out, at least, but his brothers don't seem to notice. And anyway, it wasn't like Sebastian and Daniel got a room together for the hell of it, so he was pretty sure they could take the piss out of them. He knows he waited too long to respond, and things were getting awkward, but he chokes out "Oh yeah, I feel like I'm dead" before he says goodnight and makes his way out.

He's barely in their room before Luis is on him, grabbing his waist and hauling him close. "I'm so sick of your shit." He says low into Renington's ear before pressing a kiss to Remington's jaw. 

Remington's reeling, trying to decide what role he wants to play tonight. He settled on causing as much trouble as he can. "Sucks that you have to deal with me then, doesn't it?" He responds, his hands dropping low. He gives Luis's ass a quick squeeze, grinning. "You were so mean to me out there, pulling my collar. I was being a good boy for you." He continues, and Luis is looking up at him, caught between annoyance and arousal. "Always such a good boy for you, aren't I, sir?" He bites his lower lip, fluttering his lashes, trying to paint the picture of innocence.

"Bullshit." Luis says sharply, nudging Remington away. "You're only good when someone forces you to be. So fine, we can play like that." He shrugs, giving Remington a quick up and down glance. His eyes linger long on Remington's belt, adorned with whatever baubles Remington could find, sitting low on narrow hips. The flogger hangs on his right side, its long fringe moving when Remington shifts his weight from foot to foot, antsy.

Remington puts a hand on his hip, near the handle. "Good. Been waiting to get fucked for awhile now." There's a flash of mischief in his eyes as he steps closer, looking down just a bit. "Thought I'd have to ask Austin again, since you're not really... _trying_." 

Jealousy snaps through Luis fast at the implication, gone as fast as it came. "If you wanna act like a brat, I'll treat you like one." He says, steadying his voice as he does. He reaches out and hooks a finger into Remington's belt loop, tugging gently. Remington moves forward without much more convincing, and Luis works the flogger off his belt. Remington leans toward to kiss him and he ducks out of the way, shaking his head. "Oh, no. You don't get any of that." He says, taking a few steps back, holding the flogger up.

Remington's eyes are huge, staring intently as Luis shakes it a bit, hefts it in his hand. "I - you - Luis," He starts, and Luis sits down on the bed, patting his lap with his free hand. Remington inches near, wary, staring at the toy. Sure, Luis has spanked him before; it's not like Remington is an angel or anything. He also definitely let Luis hit him with a hairbrush until his ass was completely numb, but this was...different. Scary? Remington felt a rush of adrenaline when Luis speaks to him again.

"Come here, kitten. I want you on my lap - you know how to do it." He encourages, and Remington obeys without any question, draping himself face-down across Luis's thighs. Luis tugs his pants and underwear down just enough for decent access, and it feels demeaning in a way Remington can't place. His face burns against the sheets.

"I want you to count." Luis instructs, his voice going soft. His free hand rests against Remington's back, between his shoulder blades.

"How many?" Remington asks, muffled by the blanket. The question hangs in the stale hotel air - he isn't supposed to ask, and he knows that, but he's anxious and excited and damn near vibrating in Luis's lap. He can't help it sometimes.

The silence seems to stretch on forever before Luis replies. "As many as I feel like you deserve." He says, and the first strike startles Remington badly. It's a stinging pain, lingering hot and long on his flesh. He gets caught up in the new sensation for too long, remaining wordless. "Didn't hear a number." Luis prompts, hitting him again.

"Two. Thank you, sir." Remington says quietly, gripping the sheets. He can do this, he thinks, as the third one makes contact. "Three. Thank you, sir." He breathes, feeling jittery from adrenaline. He's hard, pressed against Luis's legs, and he knows better than to grind down. He wants to, but he doesn't.

By number ten, Remington felt raw. The ends of the tails stung far worse than any other part, and Luis seemed to favor that. Remington briefly wonders if he's bleeding; he's nearly numb back there, and yet insufferably hot. It's a lot, but - "Eleven. Th-thank you, sir." He mumbles. His cheeks feel wet. He can't remember crying.

"Fifteen." Luis says, and Remington breathes a sigh of relief. Four more and they'd be done. Remington was still hard, straining against his pants, and he longs to beg for Luis to touch him. Luis wouldn't anyway, and Remington would most likely get in more trouble for asking.

Twelve and thirteen come in rapid succession, wicked little whips impacting already raw skin. He can only imagine how red he is, and he shifts in Luis's lap, making a soft noise at the slight friction. Things were feeling fuzzy around the edges - he was lightheaded, out of his depth as he slurred the according numbers out loud, listening to Luis's soft laugh in response. His hand comes to rest on Remington's ass, hot to the touch, giving a firm squeeze. Remington's entire body lurches at the pain and he cries out, loud and broken, only somewhat hampered by the sheets he was burying his face in.

Luis doesn't give him time to recoup as he spanks Remington again. Remington murmurs the number, feeling very much overwhelmed, worked up from his own arousal and the unwavering pain. One more, just one more. Luis waits a while, watches Remington tenses in anticipation anytime Luis moves. "Too much?" Luis asks, and Remington shakes his head wordlessly. He nods even though Remington can't see him, and lets the tension linger for awhile longer.

The fifteenth feels worse than all of the ones prior. Remington sobs on impact, the leather biting into his skin hard. He feels like the air's been knocked out of his lungs, nothing but the all-consuming combination of pain and pleasure left. He's proud of himself, in a way. Fifteen, and he really hadn't fussed too much. He lets out a shuddery sigh, lifting his head, craning to look back at Luis.

"Didn't feel that one, huh?" Luis asks, but it's more of a statement than anything. Remington frowns, confused, and Luis stares at him intently. "That's fine. We'll keep going, then." He says, raising the flogger.

It cracks down the moment Remington realizes his mistake. He blinks tears away furiously, dropping his head. "Fifteen. Thank you, sir." He whispers, trying to keep his voice from trembling. Luis hums, debating, and Remington whines long into the sheets. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget." He apologizes, and feels the warmth of Luis's hands on his lower back. He lets his eyes slip close, taking deep breaths to try and steady himself. 

"Don't do it again." Luis says, quiet but firm, and Remington nods fast in response. "Do you act like a brat on purpose?" Luis inquires after a moment, helping ease Remington into his back on the mattress. His fingers work at Remington's belt, loosening it and tugging Remington's pants and underwear down.

Remington smiles, still feeling a little dazed. He lifts his hips, helping Luis get him undressed, nodding. "Of course. I do it just for you." He answers, winking when Luis glances up at him. Luis settles on rolling his eyes in response, fingertips running up the inside of Remington's thigh, against soft, pale skin. He leans down, nipping at him, leaving a dark hickey near Remington's cock. 

"That's fine. If you wanna misbehave, you can lay here until I give you permission to touch yourself. " Luis resolves, sitting back on his heels. He was positioned between Remington's legs, absently touching his skin. Remington arches into the touch, making a breathy noise. It barely registers when Luis slaps his hip, followed by pushing him down hard. "Be still, love." He says, and Remington knows a command when he hears one. Still, that doesn't keep him from whining in response.

Luis takes his time, easing Remington's shirt off of him, his fingers tracing the ink on Remington's skin. Time goes slow, and Remington wonders if Luis is going to leave him like this, hard and leaking and desperate. He nearly asks, but Luis stopped touching him then, and no contact is far worse than unsatisfactory contact. "Please." He says, sounding pathetic to even himself. 

"Please what? You know I like when you use your words, kitten." 

Remington squirms a bit at Luis's dismissive tone. It made him feel small and dumb and hopelessly turned on, at Luis's mercy. "Fuck me? I can be good for you, I promise." Remington begs, lifting his arms above his head. The contrast between them, Luis fully dressed and Remington completely naked, seemed more prominent now that he's asking for it.

"Is that what you think you deserve?" Luis prompts, raising a brow at his boyfriend. 

"Probably not." Remington admits, looking up at the ceiling. "But - I - _sir_ , I need you, need your-"

Luis hushes him before he can finish, shaking his head. "Always looking for someone to fuck you, aren't you?" He comments as he gets off the bed, pulling his shirt off. "Remington, if you could use one word to describe yourself, what would it be?" He continues. It seems abrupt; strange, even. But Remington could tell there was a right answer to this, and he needed to find it before Luis changed his mind.

He stays quiet for a moment, watching the lazy turn of the ceiling fan. He can't bring himself to look at Luis as he whispers " _desperate_ " and hears Luis's soft, low hum. 

"That sounds about right." Luis approves, and it seems like he's much closer now. Remington recognizes the sound of an opening lube bottle when he hears one (when did his life get Like This, he wondered briefly), and bites his lower lip. He doesn't look, but Luis nudges his legs apart wider, pressing a slick finger to Remington's entrance. "Look at me." He says firmly, pushing his finger in the moment Remington's eyes were on him.

Remington lets out a breath he couldn't remember holding, resisting the urge to arch his back and push down on Luis's finger. He watches Luis, too concentrated on his task to meet Remington's gaze. A second finger slips in easily, and Remington sighs, letting his eyes fall close despite himself. A third makes Remington cry out, his hips raising only to be pushed down by a strong hand.

"I'll stop if I have to." Luis comments, and Remington shakes his head so fast he think he might give himself whiplash. "Don't like that idea?" He teases, a smile evident in his voice. Remington doesn't answer and Luis doesn't ask him to, just working on opening Remington up the best be can.

Luis pulls away after awhile, leaving Remington feeling rather empty. He opens his eyes and looks over, watches Luis slick himself up. Anticipation rushed through him, quick and warm, leaving butterflies in his stomach as Luis moves forward to line himself up. He pushes in, agonizingly slow as Remington threw his head back, his mouth open but soundless. "Good boy, such a good boy." Luis murmured as soon as he was fully in, encompassed by the tight, warm heat of his boyfriend.

Remington's coherent enough to mumble a shy thank you back, looking at Luis through half-lidedd eyes as he starts fucking Remington gently, bottoming out. Remington can't force himself to be quiet anymore, letting out moans and Luis's name loud enough that their room neighbor would be hard-pressed to not hear.

He always feels hot all over when Luis fucks him, overly warn, and there was nothing different about today. On particularly deep strokes, Remington swears he can feel every little spot where the flogger (and Luis) made its mark. The pain edges him fairly quick to the point where he's begging to cum within a few minutes. Luis shakes his head, gripping Remington's hips hard enough to bruise as he readjusts his angle, deeper and rougher. It tears a sharp cry from Remington's throat, twisting his fists in the sheets hard.

He thinks he might just pass out when Luis wraps a hand around his cock, grip loose but enough. Remington can't stand it anymore, arching his back hard. "Oh, oh, Luis, I'm gonna - I'm gonna - can I?" Remington stutters, squeezing his eyes closed. Permission was important. Always.

Every thrust shoves him roughly into the mattress, jarring him a bit each time. "Not until I do." Luis breathes, tightening his grip around Remington's cock. His hand is dry and the friction is nearly unbearable, and he's hitting those nerves inside every time. Remington can't wait anymore, he can't, and he's going to-

Luis says Remington's name through a moan, stilling deep inside him. Remington cums with a choked off sob immediately after, onto his own stomach. His chest is heaving - there's not enough air in the world to breathe - and Luis is kissing his face, still inside of him. He knows it'll be a mess when Luis inevitably pulls out, but hypersensitivity is already affecting him, twitching under Luis.

"Too much, Lui, it hurts." He manages between kisses. Luis nods, and Remington braces himself for the feelings as they come. It hurts when Luis pulls out, makes Remington shake hard beneath him even though Luis was being careful. He feels empty then, cum dripping down onto his skin and the sheets. "Mm, you made a mess." Remington teases, grinning up at Luis.

Luis's nose bumps against his. "You look cute when you're messy." He replies, soft. "So damn pretty all the time." He adds, their lips meeting after the last word. Remington drapes his arms around Luis's waist, pulling him close, and Luis can't even bring himself to care that he's pressed against Remington's cum on his stomach.

"Love you." Remington breathes when they part, gazing up at Luis.

"I love you too, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> im back babey


End file.
